A Shy Kiss
by The Jagdpanther
Summary: It's Hearts Warming Eve and everyone is happy with their special somepony. Everyone, but Fluttershy that is. Will she be able to find her special somepony this year? Or will she be alone forever? My first one shot.


**Disclaimer I do not own MLP or its characters. I only own Echo my OC**

A Shy kiss

Fluttershy slowly made her way through the snow as she walked to city hall it was December 24th and Pinkie Pie had decided to throw a party at town hall to celebrate Hearts Warming Eve. She had never completely enjoyed parties as she should of, since she was so timid, but she did it for her friends specifically Pinkie Pie.

She soon came to the town hall and knocked timidly on the door. After a few seconds the doors opened and she saw her pink earth pony friend, "Hi Fluttershy. I'm so happy you could make it." Pinkie Pie said in her high pitched voice.

"H-hi P-pinkie P-pie, I-I'm g-glad I-I c-could c-come -ttoo." She responded timidly.

"Well what are you waiting for silly filly come inside out of the cold." Pinkie told her, then bounced off somewhere inside.

Fluttershy hesitantly stepped inside and saw that the inside of town hall was covered in decorations and lights. She stood there for a minute taking it all in. Then somepony called her name, "Hey Fluttershy." She looked to where she had heard her name called from and saw her Unicorn friend Twilight Sparkle.

"O-oh h-hi T-twilight." She replied timidly as she walked over to her friend.

"Some party huh?" Twilight asked.

"Y-yeah. I-I j-just g-got h-hear." Fluttershy responded.

"Oh ok, would you like to go get some punch with me?" Twilight asked.

"S-sure, I-I m-mean i-if t-that's o-ok w-with y-you." Fluttershy responded back timidly.

"Ok let's go." Twilight answered, then walked over to the punch table with Fluttershy in tow.

They drank punch and talked for a few minutes then they heard someone call Twilight's name. They looked over to where they had heard it from and saw an orange colored Pegasus with a blue mane, it was Flash Sentry Twilight's coltfriend

Twilight squealed in delight and ran towards the Pegasus, "Flash you made it!" She exclaimed.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world Twilight." Flash replied.

"You remember Fluttershy right Flash?" Twilight asked him.

"Of course. Hello Fluttershy." He greeted her.

"H-hi." She responded back timidly.

Then something caught Twilight's eye from the other side of the room and she practically dragged Flash to it. Fluttershy giggled at this.

She stayed at the table for a few minutes just trying not to draw attention to herself. Then her name was called and she looked to see her friend Rarity.

"Hello Fluttershy darling. How are you this fine evening?" She asked.

"I-I'm d-doing f-fine R-rarity h-how a-are y-you?" Fluttershy responded quietly.

"Oh I'm doing just grand darling. I just came over to say hi and get me and my spikey-wikey some drinks." She answered her while gesturing towards the purple dragon who could be seen talking to Twilight and Flash.

"I-I a-am g-glad y-you t-two w-were a-able t-to g-get t-together a-after s-so l-long." Fluttershy congratulated her.

"Oh why thank you dear so I am I." She responded then she had an idea, "That reminds me Fluttershy you don't have coltfriend do you?" She asked.

Fluttershy blushed red, "N-n-o-o." Fluttershy responded quietly.

"Well how about we set you up with one of these fine gentlecolts?" She asked her.

Fluttershy felt her breath get caught in her throat and her face go cherry red, "T-that's n-not n-necessary R-rarity." She sputtered out.

"Well ok then darling, but if you ever reconsider you know where to find me." She told her then picked up her drinks with her magic and walked back to Spike.

A colt friend? Fluttershy thought she chuckled. Who would want me as a marefriend anyway? She thought sadly as she walked over to the corner of the room.

"What's got you so sad sugarcube?" A voice with a southern accent.

Fluttershy looked up to see her friend Applejack with her usual hat on.

"O-oh i-it's n-nothing A-applejack." She told her.

"I can tell that's not the truth Fluttershy." Applejack responded not believing it.

"I-I d-don't w-wanna t-talk a-about i-it r-right n-now A-applejack." She told her.

"Well ok, but you know you can tell us anything right Fluttershy?" Applejack asked her still a little worried.

"Y-yeah I-I k-know A-applejack, i-it's n-nothing r-really i-important t-though." She responded back her mood improving bringing a smile to her face.

"Well I hope you have a good night Fluttershy I have to go talk with Rarity about something." Applejack told her then walked off to talk to Rarity.

Fluttershy made her way to the corner of the room again. After a few hours of she looked around and spotted her friends all in a position she wished she could be in. Twilight and Flash were under the mistletoe kissing, and so were Spike and Rarity. Pinkie Pie was with Cheese Sandwich bouncing around and Applejack was on the dance floor dancing with a purple Pegasus. And as for Rainbow Dash she was in Cloudsdale enjoying Christmas Eve with her coltfriend Soarin from the Wonderbolts and his family.

She sighed she wished she could be in anyone of those positions. Why can't I get lucky like they do? Fluttershy thought as she started tearing up.

"Excuse me miss are you ok?" A voice asked.

Fluttershy hesitantly looked up and opened her eyes to see a blurry figure of pony in front of her. She brushed the tears out of her eyes. The pony in front of her was a Unicorn stallion. He had a forest green coat with some grey mixed in a few places. He wore a dark purple cape that blended with his black mane. His ear was folded down and it looked as if some of it was missing. What caught her eyes the most though were his eyes they were like hers, but a darker shade of green.

She stood there for a few moments till she was snapped out of her daze by him asking if she was alright again.

"O-o-h-h um y-ye-s-s I-I'm-m f-f-fin-ne." She sputtered out nervously.

"Are you sure you looked like you were going to cry?" The stallion asked her not believing her answer.

"O-h-h t-tha-t-t w-a-s-s n-no-th-in-g j-j-just some-t-thing i-in m-my e-y-e." She responded timidly

"Well ok. Um what's your name?" he asked.

He heard her say something, but it was so quite he couldn't make out the words.

"I'm sorry could you say that again?" He asked her politely.

"I-I'm F-flutter-sh-shy." She told him a little louder.

"Your name is Fluttershy?" He asked her checking he got her name right and she nodded.

"W-what's y-your n-name?" She asked him nervously.

"My name is Sturmga. It's nice to meet you Fluttershy." He told her.

"I-i-t'-s n-nice to m-meet y-you too S-sturmga." She responded.

"So some party huh?" He asked her.

"Y-yah m-my f-friend P-pinkie P-pie t-threw i-it." She told him.

"Ah she can throw a party, but why are you over here in the corner all alone and not with her?" He asked her.

"I'm-m s-shy a-and a-ll o-of m-my f-friends a-are b-busy a-and s-so i-is s-he." Fluttershy explained as she looked at her friends.

He followed her gaze then turned back to her, "Oh I see, but look on the bright side at least you have friends." He told her sadly sitting down on his flank.

Fluttershy perked up, "W-what d-do y-you m-mean b-by t-that?" She asked him nervously.

"No pony wants to be my friend, and I'm so far from society most of the time I don't get to meet anypony often." He told her solemnly.

"O-oh w-what d-do y-you d-do t-that t-takes y-you s-so f-far f-from s-society?" She asked him.

Sturmga look up at her, "You really wanna know?" He asked her not believing that she would wanna listen to him, but to his surprise she nodded.

"Well you see I study carnivorous plants in the forests and sometimes other creatures." He explained to her.

"W-what k-kind o-of p-plants." She asked intrigued.

"Well one of them in the Jupiter Flytrap, it's like its cousin the Venus Flytrap only bigger large enough to eat a pony even." He told her and she gasped.

"T-that s-sounds s-scary, how c-can y-you w-work w-with s-something s-so b-big?" She asked him slightly frightened.

"They are really quite docile and only attack if you provoke them or land on them. As for how I can work with them I carry around my little buddy Sarah and she keeps them off me." He explained to her.

"S-sarah? I-I t-thought y-you s-said y-you d-didn't h-have a-any f-friends? She asked, then found herself asking something else and hoping for the answer to be no, "I-is s-she y-your m-marefriend?"

Sturmga looked at her for a second then chuckled, "No Sarah is not my marefriend, she is my pet Venus Flytrap and what I meant about not having any friends was I have no one to talk to." He explained.

Fluttershy felt her face heat up in embarrassment and hid her face in her pink mane. "So what do you do Fluttershy?" Sturmga asked.

"I-I t-take c-care of m-my a-animals a-and s-sometimes plants." She told him.

"That sounds interesting. What kind of plants?" He asked her intrigued.

"W-well I-I m-mostly t-take c-care o-of f-flowers." She responded quietly then continued when she saw his face show a little bit of disappointment, "I-I k-know t-they're n-not a-as i-intriguing a-s s-some o-of w-what y-you h-have s-seen, b-but I-I l-like t-them."

"It's ok I do prefer the more dangerous plants, but I also like the beautiful flowers I see out in the forests I go to while searching for the more dangerous plants." He told her.

"W-what k-kind?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well there was one I saw that is called the Blue Passion Flower it was very pretty, I found it during one of my adventures." He told her and she looked intrigued, "Would you like to hear the story Fluttershy?"

"O-oh y-yes. I-I'm m-mean i-if y-you w-want t-to t-that i-is." She answered him.

He bowed to her, "I would be an honor my dear." He told her and she flushed.

He smiled at this then he began to tell his tale, "It all started while I was searching for a rare Giant Pitcher Plant in the Screaming Forest which is on the borders of Equestria when…"

Sometime later

"Then suddenly I found myself in the Giant Pitcher Plant and I only had a few minutes before I drowned in its stomach fluids." He told Fluttershy and she gasped.

"H-how d-did y-you g-get o-out o-of t-there?" She asked totally engrossed in the story.

"Well what happened was that I happened to have a in my saddlebag a jar of black lickerish. So I took the jar and tied it to a weight in my bag then let it drop to the bottom. Soon the digestive liquids came up to the end of my neck and I thought I was done for", He noticed her begging for an answer, "Then I felt the plant vibrate and suddenly I was propelled out of the plant and onto the ground below. I was soaked with the plant's digestive liquid, but I was alive. The way I found the Passion Flower was by complete accident. When I landed on the ground I opened my eyes and there it was right in front of me." He told her as the story ended.

"W-wow t-that w-was a g-great s-story S-Sturmga." Fluttershy told him.

"Thank you Fluttershy I am just glad I could tell someone one of my story's for once." He thanked her.

"N-no p-problem." She replied blushing.

Then Sturmga looked at the clock, "Oh my gosh! It is getting late. I better get back to my hotel room I have to leave in the morning." He exclaimed.

"Y-you h-have t-to g-go?" She asked him sadly.

He sighed, "Unfortunately so, but I had a great time talking to you Fluttershy."

"I-I d-did t-to Sturmga." She replied.

Then a pair of Pegasi flew over his head. He saw a grey colored one with a yellow mane chasing a pink one with a minty blue mane.

"O-oh m-my." He heard Fluttershy say behind him sounding really nervous.

He turned his attention back to her and saw that she was blushing bright red and looking up at something. He followed her gaze and soon he was blushing too. For up above them was a mistletoe that apparently had been up there the whole time.

Sturmga gulped and now he was stuttering, "U-umm w-we d-don't h-have t-to i-if y-you d-don't w-want t-too F-Fluttershy." He choked out.

"T-thanks S-Sturmga." She squeaked out.

Looking sad, but regaining his composure he told her goodbye, "Well goodnight Fluttershy."

"G-goodnight S-Sturmga." She replied, then he walked off slowly.

Fluttershy was a mess and started crying, "I-I j-just p-passed u-up m-my o-only c-chance f-for a-a k-kiss e-ever, h-how c-could I-I? W-well i-it's n-not l-like h-he w-would e-ever d-do i-it w-without a-a m-mistletoe. W-who w-would w-wanna k-kiss a-a p-pathetic m-mare l-like m-me a-anyway?" She croaked out. "I-I m-mean w-why w-would h-he e-even c-consider k-kissing s-s-someone l-like m-me I-I m-mean l-lo-." She started again till she was cut off by a soft force hitting her mouth. She opened her eyes in shock to see that Sturmga was kissing her on the lips. She felt her face warm up like a fire and her wings flare out. She was going to pull away, but she found that she enjoyed it and soon kissed back.

Regretfully they had to pull away for breath. They were both left panting for breath with their faces cherry red. Then Sturmga came up to her and gave her a nuzzle causing her to blush even more which she did not think was possible.

"You're not any of those things Fluttershy and don't ever let anyone tell you that. You hear me?" He finally spoke. Fluttershy was still in a daze from the kiss and nuzzle, so she just nodded dumbly with a smile on her face.

"Good." He told her. He gave her a little lick and walked away then stopped and turned around, "And Fluttershy?"  
"Y-yes?" She sputtered out.

"Happy Hearts Warming Eve." He said sweetly then turned and walked away.

"H-happy H-hearts W-warming E-eve." She whispered back a she walked him walk out the door. She sighed happily then sunk to the floor.

A few minutes later her friends came over to her, "Fluttery are you ok?" Twilight asked.

"Oh feel just great!" She said dreamily.

"You sure sugarcube? You don't seem to be as nervous as you usually are, not that we're complaining." Applejack asked.

"Oh yes I'm fine." She said as she stood up, "Oh Rarity you remember that conversation we had earlier?" She asked Rarity.

"Um yes Fluttershy. The one about getting you a coltfriend?" She answered.

"I don't think that will be necessary anymore." She told her.

"Why!?" They all exclaimed.

"Well, why would I need to find one when I already got one?" She asked back giggling.

"You got a coltfriend in the amount of time it has been since we talked about it!?" Rarity exclaimed.

"Yep." She told her dreamily now starting to bounce around like Pinkie Pie would.

"Well tell us what happened and where is he!?" They demanded watching her bounce around in a dreamlike state.

So soon Fluttershy told them what happened, "And then I was beating myself up about missing getting a kiss, when he rushed back and gave me a kiss. I can see why you all like it so much it was the best moment of my life." She told them giddily, "Then he told me never to listen to anyone saying anything like that ever, he wished me a Hearts Warming Eve and I did the same, then he walked away." She finished dreamily.

Then the clock rang showing it was midnight. "Well we're all glad you got yourself a coltfriend. We need to get to bed now see you guys in the morning." Twilight told her, then she and Flash walked back to the library.

"Night guys and good going Fluttershy." Applejack said then walked back to Sweet Apple Acres.

"Goodnight darlings and good I'm glad for you Fluttershy. Let's go home Spike." Rarity said then walked home with Spike on her back.

"Well goodnight and Happy Hearts Warming Eve Fluttershy!" Pinkie Pie yelled at her. Then bounced back home.

Fluttershy started to walk home after the goodnights. It was silent and that was how she liked it just her and the elements. She found herself home soon enough and bounced up to her room. She flopped onto her bed and sighed this had been the best Hearts Warming Eve ever.

Fluttershy woke up the next morning with a groan. She went to the bathroom to get ready for the morning and when she was done she went to go feed her animals. Surprisingly Angle didn't protest to what she gave him.

She walked out of her cottage and made her way to Twilight's House for Heart Warming presents. She spent most of the day over at Twilight's. It was fun she thought. Twilight had gotten Flash a book on knights and a picture of her. Flash had in turn gotten her a picture of him as well as a book on magic. Spike had gotten Rarity some supplies for her sowing and a few gems to use on outfits. Rarity had gotten him a large amount of gems and a dress hat. Pinkie Pie had gotten everyone a cake of their favorite flavor and everyone had gotten her party supplies, well except Twilight she had gotten her a book on parties. Applejack had gotten everyone an apple related gift. Twilight got Applejack a book on the new farming tips, while Rarity had gotten her a portable umbrella. Fluttershy had gotten everyone a pillow with their favorite animal on it. Rarity had gotten Fluttershy a pink sun hat, while Twilight got her a book on animals. They would have to give Rainbow Dash her presents and get theirs from her when she got back.

The rest of the day consisted of just spending time together, but even though she was with her friends she was still a little sad because Sturmga wasn't there. They tried to cheer her up, but to no avail though her mood did increase for her friends. She slowly made her way home to feed her animals dinner. When she got home though she saw that there was a box wrapped with a bow on her doorstep. What is this? She thought. She took it inside and put it on the table for later. She was anxious to see what it was, so she fed her animals quickly.

When she got done she took the gift up to her room and closed the door. It was a simple box and bow that was addressed to her. She carefully took the bow off and opened the box. Inside was a note. She took it out and read it.

"My dearest Fluttershy last night was one of the greatest nights of my life and would not trade it for the world. I am sorry to tell you that I will not be in Ponyville when you read this letter. I have moved on to return to my research. I am sorry I cannot stay, but there is so much out there that I have yet to discover and so much that I have to experience. But last night you helped me experience something I never thought I would be able to. I wanna thank you for the kiss and for listening to my interest's as well. I now realize that there is more to life then discovering and researching plants you have shown me this. I cannot promise when I will see you, but I can promise that we will see each other again and when I do I will spend every waking moment with you. I will send you a letter every time I can and enclosed it will tell you where I will be next so you can send a letter ahead for me if you want to that is. Now before I go do you remember that flower I told you about that I found on my adventure? Well if you don't its ok it was a Blue Passion Flower. I took a picture of it on my adventure and I would like you to have it I trust you with it. Well goodbye Fluttershy I hope to hear from you soon. Happy Hearts Warming."

Love Sturmga

When she finished reading the letter Fluttershy was in tears of joy. "Oh Sturmga." She said softly. She cried tears of joy and tears sadness of him not being here with her for a while. She eventually went downstairs and made herself a light dinner. When she went to bed that night she looked over to her nightstand she saw his picture of the Blue Passion flower in the frame she had put it in. "Goodnight Sturmga." She said then fell into silent slumber.

Many miles away a forest green and grey Unicorn looked up into the stars, "Goodnight Fluttershy." Then fell asleep to the sound of the forest.

 **Wow my first one-shot ever. This was supposed to be only around 1000K words but it kind of steamrolled. Well thanks for reading and please leave a review. PM if you wanna use Echo as an OC.**


End file.
